


May 21, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell winced from another injury as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.





	May 21, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell winced from another injury as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and began to protect her from another villain.

THE END


End file.
